Kirby Fanfiction, Legends Never Die
by Starstorm33
Summary: Kirby and his friends (Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, and Escargoon) are battling Nightmare. With his last breathe Kirby fell to the ground, exhausted, tired, and in pain. Kirby was then transported to a different place and what he saw was he thought he never see again.


**Author's notes: Heya guys! This is a fanfic for Kirby! Bty this fanfic has a song called "Legends Never Die" by League of Legends ft. Against The Current I advised you to listen to it while reading this fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own the song or the Characters they belong to Nintendo so yeah also the oc's belong to me**

* * *

 ** ** ** **Location: ?********

 **Time: ?**

 **(Nobody's p.o.v)**

Kirby open his eyes to see that he was not on the battlefield with his friends and Nightmare. All he sees is whiteness everywhere, no fire, no nothing, Just white. Then he sees his mother and his father.

His mother is pink with blue eyes and purple shoes, his father was blue with a brown mustache and dark blue eyes.

"Mom? D-dad?" Kirby said still in shock, his parents nodded and his mother came up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for leaving you." His mother said then his father came up and hugged him as well

"Yes we are terribly sorry but you must understand what we had to do." Father said to him

"I-it's alright mother and father I understand" Kirby said as he started crying

"B-But where am I? A-am I dead?" Kirby asked his parents

"No…. Well you're almost dead, your body is in so much pain Kirby and that's where you are" His mother said, then she started singing a song that seems so familiar to Kirby. Kirby's mother then use some short of magic and showed him his memories. Then, Kirby saw his friends calling or screaming out his name as he was knocked out by Nightmare and his power

Kirby started crying for some reason, then he saw Meta Knight running to him and guard him before Nightmare could kill him. Then Kirby saw magic going around him, he then floated up in the air and he was transform into something beautiful.

He has wings on the back of his body and then he had a crown on top of his head, he also had a magenta cap and a sword as well.

Then there was a flash of light and Kirby was back into the real world.

* * *

He still could hear his mother singing as he got up and open his eyes, his eyes was a yellow and purple color.

Meta Knight was surprised to see him awake, after all he thought he was dead.

"K-Kirby? Your not dead?!" Meta Knight said, Kirby nodded to him and looked at Nightmare with a stare that could be described as determination and courage.

Kirby flew up to Nightmare and he could hear his mother singing still. His mother and father was beside him his mother singing

He used all of his energy to his sword and blast it at Nightmare. Nightmare used all his power to stop Kirby but failed.

"N-no… NOOOOOO!" Nightmare yelled as he was defeated, the sky cleared and the sun came up.

Kirby smiles then the smile faded quickly and he was falling. His friends was calling out his name and then he crash into the ground.

Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede and Escargoon came running to him and Meta Knight bend down to him.

"Kirby? Kirby! Wake up!" Meta Knight said then as if Kirby heard him he woke up.

The group smiled happily as their friend woke up. Then they heard fate singing from somewhere and then they saw Kirby's mother next to Kirby along side with his father. Kirby smiled at his friends and his friends smiled back and they all gave him a group hug.

The spirits of Kirby's parents smiled on as they watch their son being happy with his friends no more like family to him. Meta Knight looked at the two spirits and nodded at them, the two spirits nodded back and disappears from thin air.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Author's notes: Hey guys this is Starstorm33 here! And today I wrote a fanfiction about Kirby and his friends! Anyway I hope you like this fic I know it's a short one but I gotten an idea about Kirby's mother, father and so here we are! I hope you like it! Until the next fanfic Bye-Bye!**


End file.
